


Frozen In Alyncia

by LifezVictory



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Timecrest (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Major Spoilers, Minor Injuries, Out of Character, obscure fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifezVictory/pseuds/LifezVictory
Summary: Snippets of the movie Frozen, with an alyncian twist!
Relationships: Elise Maybelle|Annalise Valdor & Princess Riley Valdor (Timecrest)
Kudos: 1





	Frozen In Alyncia

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave me alone, so here ya go. I'm not sure if Elise is the older or the younger sister in canon, but she's older in this fic, as well as Riley's full sibling. I'm also aware that the forming of the Timecrest Guild didn't happen until the girls were a bit older, but this crossover AU is whack anyway so oh well.

Princess Riley of Valdor couldn't sleep. She tried every position she could think of, and every technique, but she just couldn't seem to do it. _This really shouldn't be happening, I've got a lot to do tomorrow!_ She thought frustratedly. But she already knew there was no help for it. So with a sigh of resignation, she got out of bed, and tiptoed across the hall, gazing into the crack in the door.

Princess Annalise slept soundly on her back in the middle of the large bed, ebony hair fanned across the pillow. Her pale face bore a neutral, but relatively peaceful expression.

"Elise?" Riley whispered, using their family's nickname for her younger sister."Elise!" She asked again, louder, when she got no response. Her sister was a very sound sleeper indeed.

Said princess groaned, eyelids fluttering open as she rolled over to face the door. "Go 'way, Riley." She mumbled.

Riley giggled. "Come on Elise, wake up!"

Elise, now more awake, scowled in annoyance. "It's the middle of the night." She groaned. "Go back to bed."

Riley was all but deterred by the other princess's grouchiness. "But the sky's awake, so I'm awake. And I wanna play!"

"Well, duh!" Elise scoffed, though she seemed a little amused. "It's always like that. Y'know, because of the whole thing with Chronos, and-"

Riley pouted. "Oh, come oooooon!" She whined. "I know you want to." A devilish look played across Riley's features, an unusual expression for the usually angelic little princess. "Hey, didn't you say you learned some new spells you wanted to show me?" She didn't need to look at her big sister to know that her plan had worked.

Soon the children were running around the Valdorian Palace, laughing with glee as they playfully sparred. They were both extremely talented mages for their age, Elise finding her comfort zone in shadow magic while her sister was in tuned to more light elemental spells. Despite the opposites in their alignment, the two were quite evenly matched, and neither had the upper hand for very long.

Until Riley decided to make things a little more interesting, and deploy something special that only she could do. Elise's large black eyes grew even wider as her little sister spread her radiant wings and took to the air. She recovered quickly though, and smirked. "Oh, so that's the way you want to play, huh?" She then summoned orbs of shadow which slowly drifted around like giant dark balloons. Elise was the one holding the strings, and she used them to attempt to playfully knock her sister out of the air. Riley grinned, enthusiastically dodging them while performing flips and several other midair acrobatics.

The two hadn't played like this before, and they were having a lot of fun. Especially Riley, who was challenging herself by performing complex tricks while avoiding her sister's attacks. But she began to focus too much on the former and less on the latter. When she was nearly hit head-on more than twice in a row, Elise began to get worried. "Um, Riley? I'm not sure this is a good idea."

But the other princess was Unphased, grinning madly as she darted exuberantly through the air. "What do you mean, of course it was a good idea, silly! It's so much fun!"

"Well, could you at least slow down? Because I'm having trouble keeping— RILEY WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late. Riley's triple forward flip had taken her straight into one of the shadow balls, which nailed her hard in the face. Blood trickled from the girl's nose and her blue eyes rolled back in her head as she fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. "Riley!" Elise cried in horror, the beginnings of tears blurring her vision as she dispelled the shadows and ran to her sister, sitting on the floor next to her.

Everything was a confusing whirlwind of chaos after that. Their parents found them, then summoned the best healers in Alyncia. Questions were asked, discussions were had, spells were casted, and promises were made.


End file.
